To Love a Monster Like Me
by nightmareb4xmasprincess1
Summary: Just a story about girls who fall in love with Dark Turtles and they changed for their girls.
1. Character Bios

**Character Bios-** Dark Raph (Rapier), Dark Don (Donald), Dark Leo (Dave) and Dark Mikey, (Michael)

Age: 18 years old

Family: each other and the girls

Bio: clones of the originals, are trying to change for their girls, all of them get girlfriends

Darius Dunn

Age: 45 years old

Family: none

Bio: evil, conniving, hates the girls, liar and wants the turtles to follow him again

Nicole

Age: 18 years old

Family: Dark Turtles

Bio: kind, caring, becomes a hostage but falls in love with the leader, he feels the same, she has white hair, long, curly hair, big bust, red eyes

Adrianna

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, aunts and uncles

Bio: mix of both parents, Dave and Nicole, looks like a little girl version of Dark leo

Sage

Age: 18 years old

Family: Dark Turtles

Bio: kind, caring, a witch, outcast, tough, kinda girly, has always been with Dark Don, dark eyes and long dark hair, medium bust

Speedy

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, uncles and aunts

Bio: mix of both parents, Donald and Sage, looks like a turtle and has a pink bandana

Amber

Age: 18 years old

Family: Dark Turtles

Bio: kind, tough, caring, sporty ends up with Dark Mikey, long brown hair and brown eyes, big bust

Dakota

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, uncles and aunts

Bio: mix of both parents, Amber and Michael, turtle has brown hair like mother, has yellow arms and body

Kelly

Age: 18 years old

Family: Dark Turtles

Bio: finds beauty in everything, kind, caring, funny, sometimes bossy, ends up with Dar Raph, medium black hair, part cat, has gray ears and tail, medium bust

Brice

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, uncles and aunts

Bio: mix of both parents, Rapier and Kelly, but mostly looks like Kelly, brown eyes and paws and tail, red hair


	2. Prologue

This is a story of four girls who are different and have overcome the odds of the world. All the girls mainly had to learn to live on their own at the age of thirteen.

Nicole is kidnapped by Dark Leo and he thinks that she knows about what they are planning or what Darius is planning.

She is hurt and still in pain from her past and she has always been accused of something she didn't do, and this caused more pain.

For Sage, she is trying to change and she met Dark Don when she was thirteen. She fell in love with him and he did the same. They soon had to leave each other for safety reasons and they never looked at anyone else.

They soon find each other again and get back together instantly. They changed a bit but not too much. Their love grows stronger and they grow closer than ever.

Now for Amber, she is tough and she somehow ends up with the crazy one, Dark Mikey. He actually really loves her and is a very good companion.

All he really wanted was to be loved for him and Amber…she does love him like that. Dark Mikey actually shows his affection for her and it's very weird to see but it's also very cute. This story can become very upsetting, dramatic but also romantic and passionate.

The last girl, Kelly, she is really different. She is part cat and has been shut out from the world. No one accepts her until Rapier comes along and loves her for her...because he knows what it is like to not be accepted for what or who he is.


	3. Hostage

"Uh!" Nicole gasped, being thrown on the floor. It was dark and when she looked up, she couldn't see who it was.

She growled a bit and he growled back. He then left for a few minutes and she looked for a way to get out of there.

She then looked up towards the door and it opened. He came in and looked at her and he said.

"What do you want from me?"

"You have something we want…" he said.

"What…do you want?"

"You have secrets that we want to know about."

"No…I don't…I don't even know what you are talking about…"

He tugged her hair a bit and she pulled away a bit, as he said, "If you are lying…you will never leave…"

She pulled away fully and her hair slipped from his fingers. He then turned the other way and began to walk out.

"Wait! What are you?"

He stopped and clenched the wall and he turned back towards her. She bit her lip and just waited for him.

"I am not normal…I am not human…I am a freak…" he stepped into the light, "I am a MONSTER…"

She looked at him, "What do you want from me?"

"Just for you to stay here…"

"What? Why? I didn't do anything for you to keep me here!" she said.

He looked at her and grew angry. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. She closed her eyes and gasped.

He said, "You know too damn much!"

She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip. He let her go and she began to cry a bit. He felt bad and he reached towards her face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to let my anger…" he said, wiping away her tears.

She just looked up at him and let him do that. He looked at her and she bit her lip.

"Just…we'll talk about what is to happen tomorrow…" he was gentle.

She nodded and he closed the door, gently and sighed, he was all of a sudden in love with her.


	4. Reunited

"No…way…" she said.

Dark Don looked at her and had his hands on her face. He could not believe it, his long lost love…back in front of him.

She looked at him and then jumped in his arms and he held her close and rapped his tail around them. She gasped and then he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She kissed back and held him around the neck. He put his hand on her head and face and then they pulled away. She gasped and he went in to kiss her again.

She drew back a bit and panted, "Donald…I…"

He smiled, "You remembered the name you gave me…"

"Of course…I never forgot you…" she said.

He held her close and put his head to hers, "Sage…I'm so sorry…"

"Ssshhh…it's fine…" she stroked his face.

He just held her close and sat down. She snuggled into him and he just held her, he was so happy that she was back.

"Donald…I love you…so much…"

"Babe…I love you so much too…"

She sighed and she played with his tail when he brought it to the front. She laughed a bit and he kissed her head. They were both really happy and their love will grow stronger.


	5. Why Am I Drawn To Her!

Dark Mikey was walking around the city at night and just thinking of his life. He then heard someone crying in the alleyway and begging for her life.

He couldn't help it he had to rush to see where she was. She was stripped down and was just being beaten. She also had physical wounds on her to prove that she fought back. Then there was a knife to her throat and she cried.

He then pulled out his two clubs and attacked the men that were torturing her. She covered up and looked at him, she wasn't scared…but she was grateful.

He then kneeled next to her and put his hand on her face. She cringed and he picked her up and she held onto him. For whatever reason, he felt drawn to her.

She cried and he took her to his place. He set her in the bathroom and looked at her face.

"You can clean up here…and when you're done…" he handed her some clothes, "You can put these on…"

She nodded and he then turned and walked out. She cleaned up and then put her clothes on and went out to where Dark Mikey was.

He looked at her and then he took her back to the bathroom and began to treat her wounds. She just watched him and she then noticed that he had a cut on his finger.

She grabbed his hand and he just looked at her. She then began to treat his wound and he couldn't help but kind of smile.

She then finished and he sighed and just looked at her. She then got up and he took her arm and pulled her into his body.

She gasped and he said, "Just stay here for the night…you need rest…"

She nodded and he took her to his room and said, "This is my room…I hope you…find it to fit your needs…"

She nodded and smiled a bit. She kissed his cheek and he was in shock and he put his hand on his cheek.

"Thank you…" she said, going in, but she stopped and looked at him.

He looked at her and bit his lip, was she going to say something he didn't want to hear? She leaned on the door and looked at him still.

"Hey…what is your name?" she asked.

"I…don't really have one…" he said.

"Oh…well…can I name you?"

He bit his lip, "You want to name me?"

"If you will let me…"

"Uhm…alright sure…I guess?"

"Michael…" she said.

"What?" he looked at her.

"I like the name Michael…and I want that to be your name…"

He smiled and nodded, "I love it…thank you…see you later?"

"Yes…see you…" she smiled and went to her room.


	6. Finding Love

Dark Raph was walking around the city at night. He was just thinking about how dumb Darius really is and how he called him ugly.

He started to actually believe that he was ugly and also a monster. Just then, there was a cat meow. He looked down and saw a little kitten.

He picked it up and it just looked at him. He actually felt very happy and gentle. It meowed and licked his nose.

He blushed and actually felt very…accepted. He cooed at it and pet its head. Just then it jumped down and meowed one more time.

He looked confused and then it turned into a girl! He gasped and kind of jumped back and she just looked at him.

She smiled a sweet smiled and said, "You are the cutest, hottest, sexiest and handsome turtle I have ever seen!"

He blushed bad and said, "I…I am?"

"Well of course! I wouldn't lie to you!" she smiled more.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. She rubbed her head on his arm and meowed again.

He blushed even MORE and scratched her behind the ears. He then took her hand and took her to his place.

He walked in and he was blushing and everyone looked at him like he lost his mind.

Dave asked, "What happened?"

Dark Raph smiled and said, "This is Kelly…"

He stepped aside and in walked Kelly. Michael whistled and Amber smacked him in the face. He looked at her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Oww! What?" he said.

"You whistled!" she replied.

"She's cute! But YOU'RE cuter!" he hugged Amber and she couldn't stay mad at him.

Dark Raph looked at him and looked ready to kill him. Kelly smiled again and held onto his arm. Dark Raph looked at her and he just kept on blushing.

She then said, "I never caught your name…"

"Well...I don't…really have a name." he said.

She smiled, "Then I'll give you one!"

He looked at her surprised, "You'll what?"

"Name you silly!" she giggled.

He just waited for her to come up with a name and she tapped her chin and he just looked at her, waiting.

"How about…Rapier?"

He smiled and nodded, "I love my new name…"

She giggled more and hugged him. He hugged her back, gently. And for the rest of the day they hung out and got to know about each other.


	7. Why Do You Stay?

Nicole actually became very content there, Dark Leo began to treat her like a person and not a hostage. He told her that she could leave and she didn't want to.

She was sitting on the floor and just writing some poems. Dark Leo came in and just looked at her. She looked up at him and then back down at her work.

He was confused as to why she was still here. She continued and he kneeled down next to her. She froze a bit and just looked at him.

"Hey…I have a question…why are you still here?" he asked.

"You know…I don't really know…" she shrugged.

He just looked at her and she continued to write. He then couldn't help it; he began to play with her hair. She looked at him and he smiled at her for once.

She smiled and he put her head on his shoulder, "I actually feel safe here…"

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her, he just couldn't help it. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"You know…if you really want to stay here…you can…" he said.

She smiled and looked at him still. He sighed and kissed her head. She looked at him and he bit his lip. They just sat there and she read her poems to him and he liked.


	8. I Love You

Dark Leo was hanging out with Nicole and they were talking about names for him.

"I like the name Dave…" she said.

"Really?" he looked at her.

"Yeah…it just…fits you." She said.

He smiled and nodded, holding her again. She got used to this and he did too. He actually loved to hold her. He felt her heartbeat and she felt his.

They then looked at each other and he put his hand on her face and pulled her into a kiss. She drew back a bit when he got really close to her lips.

He said, "Don't pull away…please…"

She bit her lip, "Dave…I…"

He then pulled her into a kiss and she kissed back and sighed. He held her head in and lip locked a bit. They pulled away and panted a bit.

She looked at him and he looked at her, putting their heads together. He bit his lip and she held him around the neck.

He smiled and kissed her again and she kissed back. They then pulled away again and he sighed and just looked at her as she closed her eyes with their heads together.

"I love you…" he said.

"Dave, I love you too…"

And for the rest of the day they just cuddled and sighed, they were both finally happy together.  
_

Donald was sitting in his lab, looking at something on the computer. He sighed and couldn't figure it out. He then heard someone walk in and felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at the person next to him, it was Sage. She put her other hand on her hip and leaned on him. He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

She smiled and he pulled her in close, "Hey…" he said.

"Hey…honey…" she said, kissing his head.

He smiled and looked up at her still. She strokes his head and he sighed and he pulled her on his lap, facing him. She smiled and he held her around the waist.

She held him around the neck and they both kissed. They lip locked and she got to him as close as she could. He smiled and lip locked her hard.

She made a muffled sound when he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She held him close and tongue wrestled with him.

They pulled away and sighed. He smiled and looked at her and she felt his chest. He shivered at her touch and held her hand.

"I love you, Sage…I am so happy to have you back…"

"Donald…I am so happy to be back as well…and I love you too…"

He held her close and she curled up in a ball and he held her around the legs and around the back. She sighed and stroked his chest. He played with her hair a bit and kissed her head.

He would also steal a few kisses or so from her and she would do the same. They were happy to be back together and nothing would tear them apart.  
_

Michael, as Amber named him, was in his room, just talking and laughing. They both grew closer each day and Michael was in love with her and she felt the same.

They both sat there and were playing a video game. She leaned on him and he had his arm around her. He stuck his tongue out and she laughed at him and he bit his lip, pulling his tongue back in his mouth.

She smiled and stroked his face. He sighed and kissed her head. She then looked up at him and he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

She didn't pull away, and Michael kissed her a bit deeper. She held him around the neck and sighed, he finally found the one he was going to be with.

They pulled away then and sighed. He put his head to hers and she sighed. He bit his lip and she just looked at him.

He smiled and she smiled as well. She held his hands and he squeezed hers. She giggled a bit and sighed, they were both happy.

"Michael…I love you…"

"I love you too, Amber…be mine…"

"Forever and always…"

He smiled and they both just cuddled for the rest of the night, they were truly happy.  
_

Dark Raph, known as Rapier now, was hanging out with Kelly. She was chewing on some cat nip that Rapier bought for her.

She was leaning on him and he held her protectively. She sighed and rubbed her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head a few times.

They were trying to make a conversation but they had no idea what to talk about. Rapier thought of a topic to talk about.

He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. She was leaning on him still and he sighed and looked down at her.

"What's up, Rapier?" she asked.

"Can I tell…you something?"

She nodded and looked at him, pulling away from him.

He pulled her into a kiss and held her cheek. She sighed and kissed back, putting her hands on his chest. Who knew such a tough, brute, could be such a gentle creature?

He pulled away and put his head to hers and she bit her lip.

"Please…don't leave me…"

"I won't, Rapier…I won't…"

"I…I love you…" he said.

She smiled, "I love you too…"

And for the rest of the day, they both just talked and cuddled, stealing a few kisses.


	9. Don't Mess With Her!

Nicole and Dave were hanging out in his room, just cuddling and laughing a bit. They would both steal a few kisses here and there and they were keeping score.

"No Dave, I have seven." She said.

"No, you don't…haha…you have five."

She sat on his lap and kissed him hard and passionate. He smiled and pulled her in close and kissed in the same matter. He just stroked her back and she sighed.

He then pulled away and smiled bigger, she blushed. He laughed then and stroked her face and head. She leaned on him and he just held her close.

She cuddled up to him and he kissed her head. She laughed and he nibbled her neck and she giggled more. He then pulled away and the door opened and they saw Darius.

Nicole held him close and Dave growled at him. Darius just glared at them and he especially glared at Nicole.

She bit her lip and Darius said, "What are you still doing here? I thought he killed you by now."

Dave held her closer than ever, "Never…that was a mistake I almost made."

He looked at her and she looked up at him. He was dead serious and she leaned on him. Darius grumbled and pointed at her, getting close to her face.

"You will soon not be with him…you will be dead…" he said.

Nicole gasped a little bit and drew back. Dave pushed her to the side of him and grabbed Darius' hand, growling a bit.

"If you…threaten her or mess with her again…I will kill you…" Dave said.

Nicole looked at him and Darius pulled away and he said, "You couldn't kill me…and YOU better watch your back…" and he walked out.

Dave held her close and grumbled something under his breath. She looked at him and stroked his face a bit. She sighed and he did too, leaning into her touch.

"I'm sorry…my animal instinct took over…" he said.

"Dave…if you didn't change…you would have just let it go…"

He smiled, "You are amazing…and I love you…"

"I love you too, you big lug…haha."

He smiled at this and they cuddled each other again, all day, they were both in complete bliss.  
_

"Donald! Haha! Stop!" Sage cried and laughed as Donald tickled her to death.

She laughed and tried to push his hands off of her. He laughed and she finally got away from him. He laughed and went after her again.

She then hid behind her door and waited for him to find her. He walked in and looked around. He scratched his head and put his hands err…talons on his hips.

She then tackled closed the door quietly and tackled him on the bed. He laughed and lay under her. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

She then kissed him hard and he flipped them over so that he was on top. They both began to make out and Donald ran his hands on her sides.

She sighed and she ran hers down his chest. They both then heard the door open and they looked to see who it was, Darius.

Donald got off of her but he held her close. She hugged him close and he growled at him. Darius laughed and looked at them both.

"You know…that piece of garbage will use you for one thing and then leave you…he doesn't love you…" he said.

Sage growled a bit and her powers began to come out a bit. Donald grabbed her arms; she gasped and looked at him.

"Calm down…" he whispered.

She nodded and Darius looked at them. He then glared at Sage more and said, "You…and him are monsters…you freaks belong together…"

Her hair around her face began to flare up and purple streams of her powers went around her. Donald grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

Her eyes were purple and she looked ready to kill him. He held her close and tried to calm her down.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away, trying to get her powers under control. Donald then yelled at Darius.

"Get out now! Before I kill you myself!" he yelled.

Darius looked at Donald and was dead serious. He then walked out and Donald held Sage close, she was shaking now.

"Calm down baby…calm down…" he said.

She held onto his arms and he kissed her head as she calmed down. He looked at her and she just leaned on him. He sighed and held her close, all was alright right now.  
_

Michael and Amber were sitting on the bed, just making out and holding each other. He loved the fact that the tongue thing didn't bother her but she actually liked it.

She smiled and then they pulled away and he held her close. She sighed and she strokes his chest with one finger.

He sighed, "I have to ask…are you SURE you really want to be with me?"

"Michael…how can you ask a question like that? Of course I want to be with you…"

He smiled and she began to stroke his face a bit. He held her hand there and she sighed and leaned on him more.

"Thank you…" he said.

She looked up at him, "For what?"

"For loving me for me…"

She smiled and kissed him again. As they kissed, Darius came in and scoffed at them. They both pulled away and Michael pushed Amber behind him.

He knew that she was tough…but he was going to protect her. She held his arm and he looked at Darius.

"Why would anyone want to be with a loser like you?" he said, pointing to Michael.

He felt hurt by these words but he hid it. Darius laughed and continued to throw insults at him. Amber saw that Michael was hanging his head a bit.

She then got up and went over to Darius and got between him and Michael.

"Look Darius DUMB…leave Michael alone and we will not have a problem…got it?" she said.

Darius then slapped her across the face and she gasped and was facing away from him. Michael heard the slap and he pulled out his clubs and put them between her and Dunn.

He glared at him and said, "Say what you will about me and do what you want with me…but you do NOT mess with her!"

Amber looked at him and Michael was dead serious. Darius was scared a bit and he finally turned away and walked out of the room.

Michael put his clubs away and looked at Amber and examined her cheek. She looked at him he kissed it and she smiled.

"You alright?" he asked.

"My cheek will heal…but are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine…just what he said was…" he sighed.

"Don't listen to him…he doesn't know you and he never will…"

He nodded and they both hugged and cuddled, just talking about their lives.  
_

Kelly and Rapier were sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching TV. Just then, Darius came in and looked at them both.

Rapier protectively, wrapped his arms around her and he held her close. She looked at him and then at Darius.

"Well…look at the ugly couple…" he said.

Rapier tried to keep back the pain from exploding out of him. Kelly put her hand on his chest and looked at him.

He looked down at her and she gasped when her tail was pulled. Darius laughed and Rapier pulled her away from him.

He laughed and said, "You are so ugly…" pointing to Rapier.

He bit his lip and looked away. Kelly looked at him and bit her lip. He couldn't look at her, everything he said, he felt like it was true…

Kelly held her arm and whispered, "You are NOT…you are handsome and wonderful…"

Darius then said, "You are an ugly cat…no one wants you!"

That made Rapier ANGRY he jumped up and attacked Darius and Kelly gasped. He pushed him against the wall and growled.

"Rapier!" Kelly said.

He said, "You can say what you want about me…but LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He hit Darius and he fell to the ground. Rapier was about to kill Darius but Kelly pulled him to her.

"Rapier! Don't! You will be just like him!" she said.

He looked at her and he walked away from Darius and Kelly grabbed his face, "Calm down…"

He looked at her, as Darius ran the other way. She looked at him and he held her close and sighed.

"You did alright…it's okay…"

He nodded and they both cuddled again, this time, with NO interruptions.


	10. Lucky

Dave and Nicole were sitting on his bed and talking about their future. They both smiled and laughed at the things they talked about.

He then got closer to her face and she smiled and blushed. She then felt him pull her into a kiss and she kissed back.

His kisses were sweet and passionate. She felt him tug at her shirt and she stopped and looked at him. He bit his lip and drew his hands back.

She noticed his blush and she smiled a bit. He looked away and she put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

She then began to slowly take off her shirt and he looked at her, somewhat surprised. She blushed and took his hands, putting them on her body.

"Dave…I love you…make love to me…"

"I…are you sure?" he asked.

She got close to him and he felt the heat off her body, she kissed his neck a bit, "Yes…make love to me…"

He sighed and began to touch her. She sighed and he began to kiss her neck and she exposed her neck some more.

"Dave…uhh…don't stop…" she begged.

He then bit her neck and she sighed and held his head in. He smiled and then he stripped his armor off and then began to take the rest of her clothes off.

She smiled and he then got over her and entered her. She moaned and he began to move in and out. For a huge turtle…he was actually very gentle when he moved in and out of Nicole.

She moaned and held him close and he held her close. He kissed her hard and caressed her whole body with his hand.

She followed his hand with hers and they both made love all night. They were both very happy to be with one another…for the moment.  
_

Donald and Sage were making out in Donald's room, on his chair. She was straddling his lap and he held her close and lip locked with her.

She felt his chest and he grabbed her hands and smiled. She smiled and she had a feeling where this was going. She put her finger up and went to the bathroom to change.

It was a short, black, silk nightgown with light pink lace around the breast line and on the bottom. She smiled and told him to close his eyes.

He smiled and did. She then took his hand and led him to bed. She then stood in front of him, with her hands on her hips, in a sexy pose.

"Open them…" she said.

He did and he smiled, "Wow…I knew you would get it but…wow…I didn't think you would go to this extent…"

He wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her in, with her back to him. He smiled and then shoves his tail up between her legs.

She sighed and he began to take her underwear off, with his tail. She sighed and he put his talons on her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Donald…make me yours…" she sighed.

He smiled and when her underwear was off, he slithered his tail up between her legs. She sighed when it wrapped around her leg.

She smiled and looked at him, "Do it…I dare you…"

She gasped and moaned when he shoved his tail in her. She gasped and held onto his arm that was around her waist.

"I would do this with my fingers…but I might hurt you…" he whispered and licked her cheek.

She sighed and she pushed his hands on her breasts. He smiled and fondled them. She gasped and moaned more and she grabbed his head and pulled it to her neck.

He smiled and hen licked her neck and collar bone. He then bit her once and she gasped and begged for more.

He then shoved his tail in her more, a little harder. She smiled and closed her eyes, moving a bit.

He smiled and said, "You are so bad…hehe…"

"I have waited a long time for this, Donald…a LONG time…Ohh!"

He smiled when she did this; he found her special spot with his tail. He did it again, a little harder and she bit her lip, trying not to scream in pleasure.

She then bit her lip, "Take me now!" she said.

He smiled and threw her on the bed and then entered her. She moaned and he moved in and out instantly. They both made love and Donald was having a good time, so was she.  
_

Michael and Amber were in his room, just sitting there and kissing a few times. They laughed and then he smiled at her and thought about what they could do.

She stroked his face and he smiled and got over her and kissed her. She kissed back and he held her around the waist and back.

She sighed and he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. She sighed and they both began to lip lock. They then pulled away and he licked her face a bit.

She giggled and didn't mind it at all. She then kissed his neck a bit and sighed. She then whispered in his ear and he bit his lip.

"Michael…I love you…make love to me?"

He looked at her, "Are you sure?"

She pulled him in closer and brushed her lips against his, "Positive…"

He smiled and got over her again and undressed her. She took off his armor and he looked at her. She nodded and he entered her, very gently.

She gasped and locked her body with his, she bled and it hurt. He bit his lip and held her close. She let one tear fall down her face and he lay her back down and he kissed it away.

He then began to move when she told him she was fine. He held her close and they made love under the sheets all night. They were both so happy.  
_

Rapier and Kelly were in bed together, making love and holding each other close. She gasped a few times and he continued to move.

He was really big, but because she was so gentle and tender, he went really soft on her. She moaned and moved with him a bit.

They both loved this and it was gentle and passionate. It wasn't very long as the others but it was just enough for them. When they both came, Rapier held her close and sighed.

He held her close and kissed her head. She fell asleep and sighed. He then fell asleep as well and they both just cuddled.


	11. Regret?

Nicole woke up at around nine in the morning and she sat up and held the sheets around her body. She bit her lip and just sat on the edge of the bed and cried a bit.

She felt Dave move but she didn't dare move. She then felt a pair of strong but gentle arms wrap around her.

She bit her lip and didn't look at him. He had a confused look on his face. He kissed her head and then looked at her.

"Hey…baby what's wrong?" he asked.

"What we did…I mean…you are a great lover but…"

"Do you regret it?" he sounded a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry…I…"she bit her lip, "I'm just worried that Dunn will find out…"

He sighed, "Listen…I love you…so much…if anything happens…let ME take care of it…alright?"

She looked at him and he held her protectively in his arms, "Just…please don't leave me? No matter what happens?"

"No…I won't I will stay with you forever…" he said.

She nodded and they both just cuddled, all right now would be alright.  
_

Donald and Sage were still in bed as well and Sage had her back to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she sighed.

She bit her lip and just looked the other way. He kissed her head and she sat up. When he pulled her into his chest, she pushed away and he looked at her.

She began to get up but she gasped when she was grabbed around the waist. She began to cry and Donald held her in his chest.

"Baby…what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just slept with you…I mean…it was amazing but…what if we can never be together?"

"Why would you think that?" he was curious.

"Darius will…"

"Screw Darius…he has no say in what we do…I love you and always will…"

"Donald…I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…I will make sure that we stay together forever…"

He kissed her, putting his hand on her cheek and pulling her into the kiss. She grabbed his wrist and put her hand on his chest. He held her wrist on his chest.

They pulled away and put their heads together and they sighed, "I love you Sage…nothing will change that…"

"I love you too Donald…and I feel the same…"

They both then got up and they got ready for the day.  
_

Amber and Michael were in bed and just waking up. She stretched and the blanket fell from her chest. She gasped and covered up and Michael kissed her neck and shoulder and she pulled away and hit him in the face.

He jumped up and looked at her, "Amber! What was that for?"

"What the hell did you to me last night?"

"Honey…we made love…and…you…"

"We…" she bit her lip and looked away, she was embarrassed.

He put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him. He was inches away from her face and she bit her lip.

"Listen to me, Amber…I love you and what we did last night…it was amazing…I wouldn't change it for the world…"

"But my body…it has scars and…" she was pulled into a hug and Michael sighed.

The truth about the scars is that she was abused as a child and a teen and she used to try and kill herself. She had a bad life but Michael made it all better.

"And those scars…are beautiful…just like you…" he said.

She finally let go and cried. Michael wasn't sure what to do. He just held her and ran his hand on her hair. He kissed her head and she pulled away and they both kissed each other.

They sighed and then they pulled away.

Michael looked at her and said, "You are beautiful…no matter what you think or anyone says."

She sighed and they both got ready for the day.  
_

Rapier and Kelly woke up and looked at each other, blushing a bit. They both didn't regret what they did, they were just a little embarrassed.

He smiled and held her close and kissed her head. She laughed and held his arms tight around her waist.

She smiled and looked at him. He smiled and looked down at her. He was really happy and glad to have her by his side and he was happy that he was allowed to share such a wonderful feeling with her.

She sighed and they were actually the only ones that did not regret making love, even though the others did a bit.

They love each other so much and they are willing to stay together and do everything together.


	12. I'm Going To Be a Dad!

Nicole wasn't feeling good and she was in bed, trying to sleep and Dave was next to her. He felt her head from time to time, but she didn't have a fever.

She looked at him and she did look kinda sick and she sighed. He bit his lip, what could he do for her? He had no idea what to do.

"Babe…what do you need?"

"Your sword…" she sighed.

"Besides that…" he looked at her.

"I don't know…I have to go to the bathroom…"

She sighed and went to the bathroom and closed the door. Dave stood on the other side and leaned on the wall.

She took out a pregnancy test and she took it. She waited five minutes and she looked at it and screamed a little.

Dave gasped and opened the door and saw the stick in her hand. He went over to her and took the test and she looked away, upset.

He threw it away and said, "I'm going…to be a dad?"

She nodded and he hugged her and sighed, "Have the baby…and we will raise it together…"

"Are you…sure?" she looked at him.

He nodded, "Positive…I love you and this baby…and I will forever…"

They kissed gently and they both cuddled and talked about the baby, they were nervous but also excited in more ways than one.  
_

"Donald!" Sage screamed and ran into his lab. She looked scared and like she had been crying.

Donald jumped up and rushed over to her as she came into the lab.

"What? What is it?" he asked, grabbing her elbows and looking down at her.

She cried and handed him the test and she was shaking violently. He looked at the test and gasped, she was pregnant.

"Sage…I…" he began.

She cried more and fell to her knees, "Donald…I'm sorry…I…"

He threw the test away and dropped to his knees and held her close. She held onto him and he tried to shush her gently.

She cried and was really scared. Donald made her look at him and he kissed her head gently.

She bit her lip and he began to speak, "Listen to me…I love you…no matter what…I have waited to be with you again for years…and this baby…just makes it all better…"

She gasped a bit, "Donald…you…"

"I want you to have this baby…I love you so much and I love this baby already…and…" he blushed when he said this, "It's actually always been my DREAM to start a family with you."

She gasped and put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back and held her close, with her body against his.

They pulled away and put his head to hers and put his hand or talon on her stomach. She held his talon there and sighed, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Sage." He said.

"I love you too, Donald." She replied.

And they both sat there and began to discuss the baby and what they were going to do, they were both really happy.  
_

Michael was in the living room, just watching television. Amber was in the bathroom, just staring at the test. She was worried about what he would say, she was pregnant…

She knows that he meant what he said the other night about loving her no matter what. She sighed and bit her lip, she was tough…but something held her back.

She then went to the living room, looking at Michael. He looked up at her and she was just kind of out of it and she sat down.

He held her around the waist and looked at her, "Hey…you alright?"

"Michael…what do you think of…children?"

"They're…cool…just I don't know if it would be good to have one now…"

She pushed off of him and he was shocked a bit. She began to walk away but Michael grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Michael let go…now…" she said, not looking at him.

"What is going on with you?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Michael…I'm pregnant…"

He looked at her and he was amazed, "Amber…" he held her close and she did the same.

He sighed and kissed her head; she sighed and just let him.

"Listen…what I said…I would have never said it if I knew you were pregnant…I love you and I want you to have this baby…I will raise it with you…"

She nodded and sighed, holding him close. He kissed her head and licked her face. She giggled when he licked her face. He smiled and loved her laugh.

And they both just thought about names and talked about the baby all day and for the rest of the day.  
_

Kelly was looking at the test, she was happy and excited. Rapier was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

She came out and smiled, showing him the test. He looked at it and bit his lip, he didn't quite get it.

She smiled and looked at him, "Rapier…I'm pregnant!"

He looked at her, "You…what? I'm going to be a dad?"

She nodded and he gently hugged and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back, her heart was pounding.

They pulled away and he looked at her, "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a dad!"

She smiled and looked at him, "Are you excited? Hehe!"

He nodded and held her close, "I promise to be the best dad ever!"

She nodded, "I know you will…I have faith in you…and I love you and this baby…"

"I love you and this baby too…" he said, holding her...all was well.


	13. Birth

Nicole was SCREAMING her head off, while she was giving birth to her and Dave's child. She panted, cried and pushed. Dave was holding her hand and right there with her.

She finally gave one last push and the baby was out. She gave birth to it in the hospital because in the future…mutants were accepted out in public.

The nurse rushed and took the baby to be cleaned off. Nicole panted and leaned back. She was shaking in pain and Dave put his cool hands on her hot face.

"Nicole…Nicole…relax babe…you did it…" he said.

"Dave…It hurts…I…" she panted and he put his hands on neck and face still.

He looked at her and wiped the sweat off her face and neck and the nurse came back and smiled at them both.

Dave looked up and saw the tiny baby in the nurse's arm. The nurse handed the baby to Nicole and she gasped when she saw the baby, it looked just like her father, but had Nicole's eyes.

"Congratulations…it's a girl…" she said.

Nicole smiled and Dave was nervous but he gently stroked her face with one finger. Nicole just looked down at the baby, she was EXACTLY like him.

"Dave…look at her…" she said.

He smiled and hugged her gently and kissed Nicole's head. She sighed and she felt the baby shift a bit. She was SO cute.

She then opened her eyes and looked up at her parents. But Nicole noticed she had her eyes locked on someone in particular, it was Dave.

He blushed a bit and because she was a mutant, she was developing and growing up pretty quickly. She reached up for her father and he kind of froze.

Nicole looked at him and helped him put his arms out and handed her to him. He looked down at her and she reached up and touched his face.

Dave smiled and said her name, "Adrianna…"

"Dave…do you want to name her that?" Nicole asked.

He nodded, "Yes…I think it fits her…"

She smiled and just watched them interact. He kissed her head and Adrianna giggled a bit. Nicole sighed and closed her eyes.

Dave kissed her head and said, "Night babe…I love you…"

"Love…you too…"

And she fell asleep as Dave took care of Adrianna, and he was so gentle with her, it was a sight to see.  
_

"Come on baby! Push!" Donald said, as she gave birth to their child.

He was ready to catch the baby when it came out. Sage cried and pushed harder, trying to get the baby out. Donald coaxed her on and she screamed in pain.

The baby was out finally and Donald went to clean off the baby. Sage had lost a lot of blood and she looked ready to pass out.

Donald was washing the baby off and looked over at Sage a few times. He was really worried because she was losing a lot of blood.

She then passed out but she heard Donald say, "Sage! Hang on!"

Sage woke up a few hours later and Donald was sitting next to her, stroking her hair and just looking out the window.

She shifted and looked up at him and he looked down at her. She looked so fragile then she normally did. Sage was tough but at times she was still a girl.

Donald held her close and sighed, worried about her. She sighed and held onto him and she kissed his chest once.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She sighed and looked around the room for her baby. She began to get up but Donald held her back.

"You lost too much blood…I'll get her…" he got up and went to get their baby.

"Her?" she asked.

"It's a girl…" he said, handing her to Sage.

She held her baby and smiled at her. She looked up at her mother and Donald held both of his girls. He sighed and was in bliss.

"We have to name her…" she said.

He nodded, "Yes…we do…how about…Speedy?"

She smiled, "I love it…"

And for the rest of the day, they took care of their baby and they were both really happy and in bliss.  
_

Amber and Michael were sitting on the couch, making out. He held her close and licked her face a few times. She laughed and did the same to him.

He laughed too and then he began to kiss her neck. She sighed and held his head in. He smiled and then he bit her once and she gasped and lunged forward.

He pulled away and looked at her and she gasped and held her stomach. He put his hand on her back and the other one on her stomach.

"Michael…the baby…it's…URGN! It's coming!" she screamed.

He gasped and he rushed her to the hospital. She began to give birth to her child. She was in pain and pushing hard.

Finally the baby was out and she was panting. Michael held her hand and held her close. She was in pain and crying a bit.

"Honey…you did great…" he said.

"It hurt so bad…" she sobbed.

"I know…I know…I'm sorry…I wish I could have taken the pain away…" he said.

She nodded and then the nurse came back and handed her the baby.

The nurse smiled and said, "Congratulations…it's a girl."

She smiled and Michael was just looking at her, she was SO tiny. He put his big hand on her head and gently stroked her head.

"We…made that?" he asked.

She nodded, "We did…isn't she cute?"

He smiled and nodded, taking her from Amber. Amber watched them and she touched her father's face and he sighed.

Amber began to fall asleep and Michael took care of the baby and made sure the Amber was comfortable and asleep.  
_

Kelly was lying down like a cat just meowing and breathing in and out. Rapier of course was right next to her.

She held his hand and he stroked her face. She began to push the baby out and she was actually nervous. She never had a kitten/child before.

She continued and the baby actually came out pretty quickly. She laid there and panted a bit and Rapier held his little kitten daughter.

She smiled and looked at him. He was really happy and excited. The kitten meowed and she looked up at him.

He pet her head and kissed his daughters head. Kelly sighed and just lay there. He also petted Kelly's head and his daughters.

She sighed and looked up at him. He looked down at there and bit his lip, he wasn't really suet what to do…but he did the best he could.

"How about…we name her Brice?" Kelly said.

Rapier nodded and smiled, looking at his little kitten/child. He kissed her cheek and sighed. She snuggled up next to him and he held her and Brice, happy and in bliss as he was before she was born.


	14. Babies

Dave and Nicole were holding their child, Adrianna and just smiling down at her. She was so cute and she looked just like her dad but had her mother's personality.

Dave sighed and just watched his girls interact. She kissed her face and Adrianna laughed and clapped her hands.

It had been about nine months since she gave birth to her. Dave kissed her head and she giggled and grabbed his face.

He smiled and nuzzled her on the nose and sighed. She held his head on hers and Nicole giggled a bit. Dave was just having fun with his little girl.

He then took her to the kitchen and prepared a meal for them all. Nicole loved seeing him like this, so gentle and kind to the little girl.

Nicole then took her from and played with her a bit. Dave smiled and just looked at them, he was so happy to have them in his life.  
_

Donald was in the living room, playing with Speedy, his little girl. Sage came in and smiled at them. He looked up and laughed a bit, she was shaking her head.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled, "She painted your face…"

He looked at her and he looked unpleased, but he was just kidding. She showed his face in the mirror and he laughed and Speedy did too.

She clapped her hands and hit her father's face a bit and he laughed. He kissed her hands and laughed a bit.

She clapped more and looked up at him. Sage laughed and kissed her baby's head. Speedy held her mother's hair and pulled a bit.

She pulled away and picked her up, going to make some lunch. Donald followed and hugged both of his girls, they were having a great time and Speedy was as well.  
_

Michael was sitting on the floor in the Dark Turtles lair living room and he had his tongue out and he was licking his daughter on the face and she did the same to him.

He laughed and just looked at her, he was happy. Amber came in and handed them the food that she made for them.

It was pizza as always. Michael smiled and got excited and Dakota just looked at her mother. She reached for Amber and she smiled and picked up her baby girl.

She fed her her bottle and sung to her. Michael just watched them; he was the happiest father ever. Amber sat next to him and he held her and fed her some pizza.

She smiled and ate it like she did every day. He then felt his little girl, pull his finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

He chuckled a bit and kissed Amber's head. They both just sat there and watched as their little girl slept in her mother's arms…it was amazing to see.  
_

Rapier was on the floor, sitting next to his little girl. She was now six months old and looked just like her mother, but she had her father's attitude.

Kelly was overjoyed to see the change in Rapier. He was a gentle and kind soul now, he was petting his little girl's tummy and he was laughing a bit.

Kelly was just watching them interact and she was finishing getting the bottle ready for Brice. Brice was rolling around and Rapier was doing the same, playing with her.

He laughed and just held his little girl, she began to become tired. She yawned and fell asleep in his arms. Kelly smiled and took her from Rapier and put her to bed.

He then came up and held her around her waist and smiled, he was happy to have her and Brice in his life…it really had changed him. And they were both really happy.


	15. Engagement

Dave was looking at the ring that he had gotten for Nicole. He was nervous and it would have been a sight to see.

Nicole was in her room, or, their room, just cleaning a bit. He came in and crossed his arms across his chest and just watched her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Hey…"

"Hey…" he went over to her and held her and kissed her gently.

She sighed and kissed back. He pulled away and nuzzled her nose. She giggled and he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I have…a question for you…will you…" he pulled out the ring, "Be my bride?"

She gasped and looked at him, "Dave! Are you…?"

"Please? You changed me…in SO many ways…and I want to spend my life with you…"

She hugged him tightly and cried with joy, "Yes! Oh yes I will marry you!"

He smiled and slipped the ring on her, discussing the wedding.  
_

Rapier was asleep in his bed, having a dream about how he would ask Kelly to marry him. He then just took a chance and put the ring on her pillow in the bed that they shared now.

There was a note and he waited for her to come and read it. She looked at her pillow and opened the box and gasped, she then began to read the note.

Dear Kelly,

I know that I am not the romantic type but you have made me so happy…and you have changed me…and I want to be with you…forever…please…marry me?

Love Rapier…

She smiled and kissed his head, putting the ring one, "Of course I will marry you, silly…"

He smiled and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him, kissing her. She smiled and kissed back, that was his answer.

"Is this a yes?"

"Of course it is! I will marry you!"

He smiled and held her close, she was happy and excited that he wanted to marry her.  
_

Michael was pacing the floor, trying to think of a way to be romantic and ask Amber to marry him. He bit his lip and sighed, also making his tongue go back and forth.

Then, Amber came up and hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek. He jumped a bit but he held her arms around his neck, sighing.

"Hey…you alright?" she asked.

He nodded and looked at her, "I just…have a question and I wanted to know you answer…"

She sat next to him, "Alright…tell me…"

"I have this friend…he loves this girl with all his heart and he wants to marry her…but he isn't sure how to ask her…"

She nodded, "Well…he should just ask her…but…passionately…"

He nodded and he then pulled her into his lap and showed her the ring. She looked at it and then at him.

"Oh…you mean…" she looked amazed.

"I love you so much…and I need you in my life…forever with me…" he said.

She smiled and nodded, "I love you, Michael…I will marry you…"

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. She held him close and sighed, she loved him and he loved her…they were going to be married.  
_

Donald was in his lab, thinking of Sage and doodling her. He sighed and looked at the little box on the desk. He was really worried and didn't know how to ask her.

He then thought of a little game that they can play. He then began to write notes for her and she would find them and find the ring.

He then set them around the lair and he called to Sage. He then hid in the living room, waiting for her to find the notes.

She came in and looked around, she was in her bedroom and when she came out she saw the note on the wall of the hallway.

_**Sage…we were young when we met…**_

_**But then we left**_

_**It was a hard few years without you…**_

_**But go to the spot where I told you I was a fool for you**_

She smiled and went to the room and looked around for another note. She found the other one.

_**Here is the second our journey continuing where we left off**_

_**I dreamed about you in the loft.**_

_**Now go to the place where we confessed true love**_

She blushed and went to the bed room, looking around and saw the note and went over.

_**Sage…I am running out of rhymes**_

_**But there is something that we can never get back…time**_

_**I have a question for you**_

_**And I will be true…**_

_**Look in this drawer…and you will see…**_

_**That we were meant to be…**_

_**Make me the happiest man…err…turtle and marry me?**_

Sage opened the drawer and gasped, seeing the open box and the ring. She put it on her finger and called for Donald.

He smiled and didn't move, he wanted her to come see him. She rushed down the stairs and glomped him, smiling and laughing.

"I love you! Yes! I will marry you!"

He smiled and they kissed, sighing. They both then cuddled for the rest of the day, in bliss as normal.


	16. Wedding

Rapier and Kelly were having the wedding of their dreams, as were Donald, Sage, Dave, Nicole , Michael and Amber.

They all decided to do the weddings at the same time, because they were all in each other's weddings. The girls were chattering and kind of nervous.

They guys looked great and they were all dressed up. Donald went over to Sage and pulled her into his chest, Michael went over to Amber, Rapier went over to Kelly and Dave went over to Nicole.

They both complimented them on their looks and they blushed and held their hands and said their vows. They all smiled and kissed each other, hard and holding them close.

They all pulled away and nuzzled their faces and noses together. They all then went to the reception and they had their favorite foods all on the table.

They all went over and began to eat, then they danced and took pictures. They then cut the cake and shoved a piece in each other's face and smiled.

The reception then ended and they all went about their special day, they were happy and finally they all were together forever and were ready to take on the days to come…as married couples.


	17. Epilogue

Well…the first Dark Turtles story here has come to an end. All the Dark Turtles had long and wonderful lives. They were all married happily to the love of their lives and watched their little girls grow up.

They all have been together for about two years but have been married for about ninety five years. They were happy even though they have had hard times.

Their girls became teenagers and their fathers had a few problems with them and their dating. Soon they saw their girls fall in love and end up with the men of their dreams.

Their parents had a hard time letting them grow up and letting them go on their own. They all learn more about each other as time goes on and they are truly happy.

They all died from natural causes...well sort of. Rapier died from getting in a fight and getting killed. Kelly died from getting cancer in her kidneys.

Dave died due to a heart attack and Nicole finally died due to the face that she accidently ate garlic. Michael died from getting diabetes and Amber died from getting in a fight and trying to defend her daughter, getting shot.

Donald died from having an accident in his lab and finally Sage died from fighting her evil powers from coming out after she almost killed Darius.

Their children were upset but they got past it all. Soon they had children and they named their children after their parents. It was a tough life but they all got through it and they all realized…even Monsters can show love and be loved.


End file.
